Hodges SuiSIDLE Tendencies
by slappywhite
Summary: If you play with fire, you could get burned! David HodgesXSara Sidle


_Like everyone else says: I **do not** own CSI nor it's characters...this is just for enjoyment...for me and all csi fans. Please don't sue!_

* * *

The room was dark! The only light visible, was the light which filtered through the closed blind from another beautiful fall, Las Vegas sunrise. The air in the room was dry, hazy, and lightly perfumed with the fragrance of sex. An empty bottle of a fine red wine, and two glasses littered the small table near the window. Clothes trailed across the floor leading toward the bedroom, revealed the struggles of two peoples lust, which seemed to have gotten the better of each of them. 

David woke abruptly to a throbbing in his forehead, and burning in both eyes, as the rays of the sun, that managed to penetrate the room, crept up across his face. He raised his right hand to his face, and began rubbing his eyes with his thumb and index finger. He let out an aggravated groan, made a quick sweep with his hand across his face, feeling a growth of stubble, and shifted, managing to prop himself up on his side, back-on to the light.

He was not a heavy drinker, and especially that of wine, nor did he particularly enjoy the night life that Las Vegas had to offer. He felt exhausted! Not that he couldn't handle it, but the whole idea of being in one spot, crowded with those trying to pretend they are something they weren't, was not his idea of fun. But then, if he were able to tolerate the idiocy of the population in general, he probably wouldn't be as cynical as he was.

Be that as it may, when it was insisted that he participate in the after work festivities by a few of his colleagues in the lab, David had no other choice but to join in. Well, he did, but he really didn't want to face the wrath of his "dear friend" Jacqui Franco. She was actually one of a selected few, that kept him in check with his actions and his mouth, even though he'd be hell bent to deny it if it was brought to anyone's attention. She worked the lab as a fingerprint specialist, and took it upon herself when he first arrived, to befriend him and they quickly developed mutual respect for the other. David would have preferred she'd left well enough alone, but was kinda happy and relieved that someone stepped forward with a genuine friendly smile, and no hidden agenda, as he had convinced himself that the CSI's on the same shift he worked, had!

As he settled into a comfortable position, pulling the cotton sheet up around his chest and the pillow down under his neck, he managed to open his eyes enough to take in the sight of a female figure next to him, sleeping peacefully on her side, with her back to him. He smiled to himself, secretly thanking Jacqui for her persistence to get him out-of-the-house and lab, as he watched the slender brunette sleep. He couldn't remember her name, where he met her, or for that matter, what she really looked like, which he was ashamed to admit. _'Give a guy a little credit'_, he thought, _'I do have a little bit of decency.'_ He almost felt he had to defend himself, to himself.

He closed his eyes, trying to count the number of drinks he had consumed, but lost count after nine. He even tried to visualize the different clubs the group went to, but quickly gave up on that as well. It was no use, all he knew was that he ended up going home with this lady he had met along the way and had remedied all the sexual tension that he had, pinned up over the past few months.

He partly blamed this tension on his field of work, working long and ungodly hours of the night-shift, pulling two to four double shifts in the span of a two-week period. He blamed the other half on his overall demeanor. He knew he didn't sport the easy going, pretty-boy looks of the annoying, ex-DNA lab tech, Greg Sanders, and he didn't have the charm nor the social skills of the over-confident Texan, Nick Stokes. David knew if he'd changed his attitude, things would probably be different, but he didn't care though, he was happy and contented enough with the way he was and no one was going to change that!

This was the first for some time in which David felt truly happy, satisfied, comfortable enough just to be himself. Dare he say _"relaxed?"_ There was nothing that could knock him off his little cloud. He moved onto his back again and raised his arms, sliding his hands up under his head. He closed his eyes knowing there was a smile creeping to the corners of his mouth for a change.

He woke, to what seemed, just moments after he had closed his eyes, to movement. As he opened his eyes and looked down, he observed the female nestling in next to him, her head resting on his chest. He couldn't help but smile again, thinking he should pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He pulled his right arm down from behind his head and wrapped it around her, pulling her closer to him.

Both laid there for a while before either spoke. David was just savoring the time and really didn't want it to end, but knew that it would eventually have to, seeing work was just a few hours away. His cell phone rang, but he ignored the call. He wasn't about to ruin a perfect moment, by excusing himself to get up and answer it. It was probably only Jacqui anyway, nosing around with the intent of pumping information out of him about his little late night excursion last night, and he really wasn't in the mood to hear her attempts at interrogating him.

After the third ring the brunette patted his chest "Did you want me to move so you can get that?" She asked in a muffled voice.

With his free hand, he rubbed his face, then waved it freely in the air in the direction of the sound. " I'm sure they'll get over it if I don't answer!" He blurted out before realizing the comment was drenched with sarcasm. _'What the hell?'_ He thought to himself, _'Could I make myself look any more like a complete asshole?'_

She giggled at the comment, which surprised him a little, yet confused him too. The laugh, it sounded so familiar, yet he couldn't understand why. He shrugged and passed it off to just being with her at some point last night, enjoying each others company, at one of the clubs.

Minutes passed before David spoke, again. "Ummm...I ah, I had fun last night." He paused, thinking how _'mature'_ the comment sounded. _'Jesus, I must sound like a fucking dork!'_ He wrestled trying to find the right words to say next when her telephone rang, _'thank god!'_ His social skills weren't the greatest when carrying on a general conversation, let alone pillow talk. So when he heard the phone ring, it was like a blessing in disguise.

"Go ahead." He removed his arm from around her, and looked up at the ceiling, running his hand through his hair as she moved to the opposite side of the bed fumbling, looking for the telephone in the dimly lit room.

Nothing on this earth could have prepared him for the next thing came out of the brunette's mouth, as she found the telephone and picked it up to speak.

"Sidle!"


End file.
